Patriot
by Bigpizza
Summary: A story about a pilot and his titan. Them facing uneven odds and winning. feel free to give feedback
1. Dropoint

_"Group delta 4-9 submit to hangar 5b2c to get assigned to mission 6bcr81d"_

Patriot was walking down the hallway readying to get deployed with delta 4-9 as their new pilot. Patriot took his helmet and looked at the new art that he had created a couple of days ago. It had a Pheonix like appearance but it looked more agile. He put on his helmet and walked into the hangar. About 35 people were Standing in the hangar 30 of them were grunts. He walked past them and most of them whispered: "Another pilot, that doesnt know what its like to be a grunt" He just sighed and entered the dropship

 _Group delta 4-9 enter your dropships and wait for take off._

Patriot walked towards the dropship he was assigned to. He entered the dropship, and looked around him. There were 5 pilots inside. One holopilot with a red blood like appearane, A phase shift blue female pilot (the simulacrum) A cloak with A stoic blue water colour, another grapple with a sea like camo and finally a pulseblade with a swamp like camo. He sat down and looked at them. A cloak pilot looked at him. The cloak pilot walked over and sat down next to Patriot and said "Hi im Paul, whats your name?" Patriot looked at him and said "Hey im patriot or Jakob" I was redirected here after my previous squad was killed. Paul looked at him and said: "oh sorry, im sorry" "its ok " answered Patriot

 _Group delta 4-9 you are cleared for take off._

The dropship then took off into space. Patriot moved to the window and looked at the planet. A good 90% of the planet was water. Paul walked over to the window and said: "and thats why i like piloting a ronin." While the simulacrum said: "Yeah lucky you, a scorch on that planet like mine is a dead one." Patriot simply said Lucky you 2, atleast you have a titan." "Prepare to warp in 3. 2. 1. Warping" said the pilot piloting the dropship. The pilots grabed their weapons he looked at them. A EPG, Alternator, R201, DMR and a mastiff. Patriot just took his CAR smg and stood up and waited. The co pilot walked down to the dropships and said. Opening in 3. 2 "wait what the hell is that?" A missile hit the dropship shattering the ship. It vibrated violently before crashing into the water. And the water was deep, atleast 10 meters. As the ship careened out of control, shaking and shuddering. Almost everybody was holding onto something, trying to prevent to being tossed around in the crashing ship. Once they hit the water they were thrown to the front part of the ship. The pilots slowly began to get up and checked for damage. Water was leaking in trough cracks in the hull. The co pilot had been killed by a flying ammo pack. Patriot stood up and said: "well this is our stop, we will need to swim so take only your primary secondary and an anti titan weapon and 2 pieces of ordance". The other pilots agreed and nodded and picked up their gear. The pilot walked down to them holding a pistol. He was in his mid 30's brown hair and what most girls would call Hot. "Oh yeah you". "You simulacrum whats your name?" asked Patriot. The simulacrum answered: my name is Kay. "Okay, kay im going to need you to bring the pilot up to the surface" Kay nodded and took the pilot's hand. "Opening in 3... 2... 1... OPENING" The dropship opended its back and the water started to flush in, The pilots quickly swam to the surface without much trouble. Once their were swimming on the surface, Patriot noticed a small collection of islands with some sort of defence facility sat on it. They began to swim towards the small base on the islands. It was equipped with light air defence systems and maybe there were some titans inside.

The pilot ran up to the base, storming it. Patriot jumped on the wall and began wall running towards an anti air 40mm mounted gun shooting at the militia ships that remained in the air. Patriot jumped up and shot the grunt operating the 40mm cannon. A grunt tried to shoot him but missed horribly. Patriot grapled the man and threw him into the gun, crushing the skull of the grunt. He saw the other pilots move up to secure the area. Patriot ran over to them and asked for their names. The holopilot's name was David and the grapple said Natascha and the pulseblade's name was Minja. "Secure this area before we can proceed into this facility. " screamed David.

Patriot moved up the western wall of the base, before jumping down into the jard. He saw a door being oppend from the main tower and a boat came out. Tatata and the shots began flying towards him. The boat was an IMC STER-45 combat boat, Patriot ducked into safety and went through his gear untill he found his Archer. He pulles it out and dogded out of cover. The bosat was under fire by the other pilots in his squad. He locked on, ensuring a hit and fires. The boat collapsed and started to burn. Patriot moved up to the main tower and looked inside. There was an Ion titan, being prepared for battle. Patriot dogded into cover and informed the other pilots over the radio. Team i got an Ion chassis titan inside the main tower. And Paul replied: Shit, we need to take it out. Kay answered, yes it would be best to set up so its easy for us to hit it and not that easy for it to hit us.

Paul moved to one of the cannons and removed the grunt and turned it around. Patriot had 2 satchel charges with him and went to plant it so both the explosion and the radar dish above it would be destroyed. The other pilots moved into their position. Only Minja remained not ready. The ion chassis stormed out and quickly shot its laser shot right at Minja. The energetic laser teared her body appart, leaving only some limbs and other small pieces of armor and flesh. Patriot triggered the satchel charges and it hit the Ion right in the back sending it face first into the water. The radar dish fell off and cut the Ions left arm off.

The ion raised up and looked at the militia pilots. They could hear the Ion's loudspeakers being turned on. "Not bad... Not bad at all" said a Manly voice. "To bad that you will all be lying dead soon." The ion's Eye began glowing and some red stripers began to come out. The pilots quickly noticed that it was a laser core being activated. And it did, the giant laser beam explodded in energy. Frying everything in its wake. The laser beam caught Natascha and she was burnt to a crisp. Paul started shooting with the 40mm mounted gun. Destroying the ion little by little.

The Ion turned around burning most of the walls before it stopped. The Ion activated its Vortex shield and caught a good ammount off 40mm shells and threw them back at Paul. Paul jumped away from the cannon just in time. The shells destroyed the cannon, but the explosion hit Jake's Arm, breaking its bones to dust. Patriot shot the Ion with his archer. The ion was almost doomed now. Patriot grappled an explosive barrel and tossed it at the Ion. The Ion's Armor broke and a big fire started to break out on its back. The ion was strucked to the ground. It got up and ran towards the pilots with a white light emerging from its chest. The ion stopped and exploded in a gigantic explosion.

Patriot quickly ran away and Jake laid down to avoid the explosion. But Kay was caught right in the explosion. A Bright White light was all she saw for several seconds, it was also the last thing she saw. Patriot, Paul, David and the co pilot was the only ones to remain. Data says that there should be a control room inside the main tower said David, and Patriot nodded. They moved into the tower. And ran up the stairs to a big humansized door. It was unlocked. Patriot oppend the door and the 3 pilots and the litterally pilot entered with their guns up...

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE IN A WEEK OR TWO._**


	2. Project Tiger Shark

The door was unlocked. The 3 pilots and the co pilot entered the room with their guns raised. As soon as the doors oppend and they tried to enter, a storm of bullets was flying their way. Because of their pilot skills, Patriot, Paul and David easily dogded the bullets. The co pilot on the other hand, was not so fast. He was hit by multiple bullets that made him falling dead to the ground. "Does anyone still have ordance?" Asked patriot while bullets were flying around. David nodded and pulled out an arc grenade and a frag grenade. "Okay throw em in" David threw the arc grenade into the room. The 3 pilots heard a ZAP and then some screams. Patriot jumped out of cover and saw 8 grunts with spitfires, grunting in pain from the arc grenade.

The 3 pilots jumped out of cover and began shooting at the grunts. The grunts died off quickly, David walked up to a control panel in the front of the room. A gunshot, David grabbed his chest and felt the blood spill out. Patriot and Paul looked at him shocked. David fell to the ground with a samll bump. Patriot looked at the door, and a IMC cloak pilot was standing in the hallway with a raised Wingman. The enemy pilot started shooting at Patriot and Paul, Patriot tried to grapple the man. But the pilot just dogded and sent a shot his way, that hit Patriot in the shoulder. "Argh" Screamed patriot when the bullet rushed through the flesh in his shoulder.

Patriot was thrown back onto the control panel. His shoulder was bleeding like hell, and the pain was intense. Patriot watched Paul and the IMC pilot fight, The IMC pilot tackled Paul and sat on top of him. The IMC pilot pulled out his Data knife and tried to kill Paul with it. Patriot noticed a spitfire that laid next to him, Patriot picked it up and aimed. He pulled the trigger, the recoil was high, especially with his shoulder shot. The most of the bullets didnt hit, however one did hit the IMC pilot right in the spinal cord. The IMC pilot collapsed with blood begining to leak from the hole in his armor. Patriot threw the spitfire away and looked at Paul, Paul got up and walked over to Patriot and asked: "Damn, are you ok?" Patriot answered that it he was ok.

Patriot stood up and looked at the control panel, there was a green screen of a heavy Anti air missile battery turret. The turret was on: ONLINE - ACTIVE - AUTO, Patriot clicked on a small select target button in the bottom, The screen flashed. Please insert more Data Targeting Chips for more options. Patriot looked around him and saw Paul looking in some drawers and pulled out some chips. Patriot yelled: "Hey Paul, bring me those chips". Paul walked over to him and gave him the chips. Patriot looked through them. ARES, ACES, 6-4, APEX and IMC. Patriot took the IMC chip and put in the chip. The screen said Loading Data. It was quickly done and the screen now said: New target added IMC - Old target removed MILITIA.

Patriot looked at Paul and said: "The turret will now attack the IMC, meaning that its a little safer for MILITIA dropships to fight in this area". Paul nodded and started to look through some files. Patriot moved onto the computer next to him, the computer was unlocked and Patriot looked through some files. Patriot noticed an interesting looking file, its name was project Tiger Shark. Patriot opended the file:

 _NAME: TIGER SHARK  
_ _MISSION ID: 5B07CH8GJ_

 _Location: Base Alpha 74 on planet Arkatash._

 _Description: The chip only known as T1G3R 5H4RK or Tiger shark is excellent at destroying or manipulating tech, it can be used to take over Titans. Making them kill their own pilots. The chip has been changed to not being able to be used against IMC tech but if the MILITIA can do the same to a recovered copied chip. The result could be very fatal for the IMC._

 _Further Data requires Rank 10 id. Please put in your name, and code here:_

 _NAME: __

 _CODE: __

Patriot shouted to Paul: "Paul, you better come and see this."

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. If it gets updated it will be correcting misspelling and other minor stuff.**_

 _ **Also Sorry if it was a short Chapter.**_


End file.
